Loose bolts
by Stellamare
Summary: A collection of short scenes, drabbles and one-shots. Mainly centered around Carol and Daryl.
1. Driving lessons

**A collection of shorts, drabbles, one-shots etc. Set in whatever season you like. Please leave a review if you like it. Honest feedback makes me grow.**

**Driving lessons**

'Dammit!', Glenn howled out when the car he was driving -or trying to drive- sort of jumped and stopped running.

"What on earth is he doing?" Carol asked Daryl who was watching the show with some amusement.

"Kid is trying to drive a stick."

"I see, Too bad that's the only car around and we need it."

"Yeah, I would drive it, but Glenn was determined to do it. Guess he is trying to impress Maggie." Daryl snorted.

"Carol glanced at Daryl "You know how to drive a stick? Where did you learn it?"

"Aw, it's nothing. Old man had this old pick up-truck so I had no choice than to learn how to drive it."

"How very European," Carol laughed.

"It's not hard once you get the hang of it, Maybe I teach you one day."

Carol smiled "driving lessons again? No thanks, first time was like hell, won't go through that again." She was silent for a few seconds, listening to Glenn yell out some rather exotic swear words. "Or maybe the right teacher can work miracles with me," she said with a sassy look at Daryl.

Daryl chuckled and gazed at the ground. "We'll see about that. Now excuse while I'm gonna stop Glenn from torturing that poor car."


	2. Bets

**Bets**

"So….,when exactly IS your birthday then? Carol asked curiously.

"Pff, January 6,"Daryl grumbled. "not that I've celebrated it in years. Hell, can't even remember one damn birthdayparty."

Carol nodded in understanding and thought about it. She knew about Daryl's more than rotten childhood, so why ask the whole birthdayquestion anyway. It would have surprised her more if Daryl would have told her instead that his parents got him a football for his 8th birthday or a bike for his 12th.

The group sat around the large table at the outside cooking area of the prison. It was a warm spring evening that lifted everyone's spirits. They had a good run the other day, the haul containing wine, chocolate and other luxurious items. They harvested their first vegetables and one of their sheep gave birth to a lamb.

For some reason Beth had begun to talk about her brother's birthday, which was in summer, and how they would have barbecueparties almost every year. The little memoir inspired others to talk about their own birthday traditions, best –and worst- gifts, parties and dates of course.

"Closest thing to a birthdayparty was when I turned 17, and I got to lent my dad's car keys and took this girl out." Daryl continued.

"Ah, now this is getting interesting, "Carol thought, a sassy grin spreading across her face as she poured Daryl some more wine. "Oh really?"

" Yeah, we went to see a movie. Can't remember which one," Daryl rubbed his chin and stared in the distance re-living the memory "and after that.." he looked a bit shocked when he realized what he was starting to say out loud and stuttered "y- you know we went home."

"Sure you did," Glenn budged in, clearly under the weather, trying not to choke in laughter. Daryl watched Glenn as if he was trying to decide if he would strangle the kid or to just put a bolt through his head.

Carol nudged Daryl softly "Hey, I think it's sweet, not to kiss and tell. Not even after so many years. I like some discretion in a man."

"I rather not," Glenn interfered again " that way we will never find out."

"Find out what?" Daryl insisted with an angry edge in his voice.

"F-find out who will win the bet" Glenn stuttered out, despite being drunk, knowing he went too far.

Daryl stared at Glenn and the people nearby in disbelieve. "A bet? You got to be kidding me. " He turned around to face Carol who now was choking with laughter too.

Daryl fought the urge to just get up and leave. He didn't liked to be the centre of attention, but as he could tell it was all harmless teasing, he stayed and tried to be a good sport laughing along like Carol did.

After a while Glenn really started making a fool at of himself and Maggie dragged him too their cell. One by one the others left, either to go to sleep or to take watch.

Carol got up too and Daryl also decided to call it a night and they headed to the prison.

"Did you know, they had bets set on..you know?" Daryl waved vaguely at the two of them as he asked his question.

"Ah yes, I overheard some of it," Carol said with a smile "doesn't bother me really."

Daryl looked at the woman at his side with a surprised grin on his face "No?"

"No. Just look at the bright side Pookie, with your discretion we could screw around for months without anyone noticing. I already agreed with Michonne I will let her know when we're on and then she will split her winnings with me."

Daryl thought he must have sported a most amusing look of utter disbelieve because Carol cried out in laughter, barely able to stay upright.

"God, sometimes you're so gullible, so naïve Daryl Dixon. Of course not."

More relieved than he was willing to admit Daryl exhaled and they entered the prison in silence.

They said goodnight and when Daryl walked away Carol turned around once more and called after him "I would split the winnings with you too of course."


	3. none of my business

**Merle once revealed that he and Daryl were planning to rob the camp blind before episode 1. I wonder how they ended up with the group then. I mean…what were the going to rob? Not a car since Merle had his bike and Daryl had a pick up. Not food, since they could hunt for everything they would need. Medicine? Nah, Merle had his stash. Only thing I can think of is guns and ammo, and that would be something Merle needed, Daryl had his crossbow.**

**Anyway, getting one or 2 guns and some boxes of ammo would have been a matter of in-and-out in 2 seconds, so how did they end up there? These are my thoughts about it, but I bet there are many more possibilities.**

_**I do no own TWD, just gratefull it let me borrow it's characters to play with.**_

_**Readers: please leave a review, honest feedback makes me grow. Thank you.**_

**None of my business**

"You see that bunch of stupid cityfolks bro?" Merle said "stupid morons if ye ask me. I've been watching them for only five minutes and I already know how many weapons they have and where they keep it. Need some ammo and that shotgun there. Let's get that tonight, what ye say bro?"

Daryl looked at the camp in the distance. "Yeah whatever," he replied. "Stupid fucking Merle," he thought angry, what good would robbing a camp full of ignorant fuckers do? Merle already had three guns and a bag full of ammo. Daryl had his crossbow, a hunting knife and a handgun he picked up a week ago. So why more weapons? Damn speed Merle took made him overconfident and stupid. But, hey, what choice did he, Daryl, had? Merle wouldn't take no for an answer. He would beat him, not that Daryl cared about that, but Merle would attempt the robbery by himself after that and though Merle was tough as shit Daryl had to admit he was stupid and careless as well. Certainly when drugs were involved. He would screw things up and end up wounded or dead. The people in the camp looked soft but most men there carried a gun and that was something to keep in mind. And that one guy with the dark hair walking around like he owned the place, was probably tougher then he appeared.

Daryl retreated to their little camp and found Merle lying in their tent drinking their last whiskey and fumbling through an old Penthouse magazine. "Better see if they have booze too baby brother," Merle laughed. "Now shoo, fetch us some dinner, Darlina" Merle waved his hand. Daryl sighed and gave him a look but was, in all honestly, glad he got to get out and be alone for a while.

Shooting squirrels for dinner was a task he was done with in under 30 minutes. He picked up some herbs along the way but decided not to go back to Merle already. Instead he wandered around in the woods to the other end of the quarry, thinking he might observe the camp from another direction to see if they missed out on something. If they were going to rob them there better might something good in there for them. Daryl made himself comfortable next to a bush that carried wild berries, he picked a few and drew out the binoculars he looted from a car the other day. Merle had made fun of it, implying Daryl only wanted it to spy on bikinibabes. "Fuck you," he thought "since you're so stupid you've replaced your brain for crystal meth, doesn't mean I'm retarded as well."

He saw an old man on top of a RV keeping watch at the road below. "stupid old fart, if you'd looked up here once you would have seen me." He saw two blond women chatting and laughing. "That's right, make noise, attrack all geeks in Georgia." Down below, beyond the camp he could see the lake, children were playing and swimming there while the adults watched over them. "more noise, great…. whether we rob them or not, we should leave soon anyway, they are scaring away the game." Daryl ducked his head when he saw the tough guy walking up to the RV. Better not take his changes with him around, he seemed more vigil than others, probably a cop. The tough guy exchanged a few words with RV-guy and left. Daryl's look gazed around at the camp, what was there more to see? His eye caught a man and a woman at the far end having an argument of some kind. Or rather, he was having the argument, she would just listen, gaze at the ground and nod in silent obedience. He knew that body language when he saw it, he saw it a thousand times with his parents, he saw Merle do it in front of their father and he probably did it too. Daryl thought about his father for a brief moment. Wouldn't know what had become of the fuckhead. He rarely visited and he didn't bother to check on him when a world went to shit. If he was dead, Daryl could only hope his dead was slow and painful.

Anyway, this woman was afraid of her husband. "Leave him then dumb bitch." Daryl muttered. He just saw the man grabbing the woman by her arm and dragging her in the tent. He could tell what was going on cause he heard the slaps up here. RV-guy heard it too since he turned his head in that direction, looked alarmed but did nothing. "That's right, none of our business, friend." Daryl muttered to himself again. Daryl finished the berries and had seen enough below. He went to get up and head back to Merle when a loud shriek startled him.

He stepped back and fumbled at his crossbow. In his rush to determine the possible threat Daryl stumbled over a rock behind him causing him to twist his ankle. But the adrenaline hid the pain for now as Daryl brought up his crossbow and saw two kids standing there holding a bucket apparently to pick berries.

"Who are you?" the boy asked. He tried to sounds aggressive but only managed so much, he was shitfaced scared Daryl could tell. "We must go, Carl, "the girl said pulling at the boys arm. Tell your daddy about him." "Shane is NOT my daddy." The boy, Carl snapped at her. "I'll be damned if that girl belong with that two shitty S&amp;M parents." Daryl thought as he watched the girl shrunk at his harsh tone expecting a slap or shove.

"Don't run, I mean no harm," Daryl said and tried to stand up. He almost collapsed when he tried to put weight on his ankle. What to do? His thoughts raced while the kids watched him both eagerly and afraid. Can't shoot them at the spot, can't run away to warn Merle with that damned ankle, pretty boy cop down there would catch him before he made it around the quarry. Co-operate was the best policy here, he thought. "Me and my brother are camping up there," Daryl waved his hand vaguely at the opposite direction "And, uh, we spotted you and, uh, haven't decided yet if we should join you people." Damn, Merle would kill him for proposing to join a group of survivors.

The boy still looked suspicious but the girl loosened up. "You should come," she said "you hurt your foot, we have medicine and all and my mum knows best how to treat bruises and bumps."

"I bet she does," Daryl thought, but he kept to himself and just nodded. "I'm Sophia Peletier," the girl said politely "and this is Carl Grimes." "Daryl…Dixon," Daryl grumbled.

"Nice to meet you mr. Dixon"

"Just Daryl is fine."


	4. Sophia and me

**Quarrycamp, season 1**

**Carol treated Daryl's twisted ankle. Ed disagrees.**

**Sophia and me**

"This will do for now," Carol said while adjusting the elastic bandages around Daryl's ankle. "Try not to walk on it for a few days, and you'll be fine." They brought this man to her this afternoon. Carl and Sophia found him in the woods when they were out to pick berries.

They didn't have a real doctor or nurse with them, but people tend to turn to her when it came to minor first aid things like cuts, bruises and twisted ankles. "Yeah, I'm an expert on those little domestic injuries, isn't it ironic."

"Thanks," the man muttered. "Merle bro, help me walk will you." The older man he called Merle stepped up reluctantly and supported his brother. Carol watched them as he limped through camp.

With a sigh Carol gathered the medical supplies when she heard footsteps behind her. "What are you doing spending all our stuff at some stupid strangers?" Ed snarled at her through clenched teeth. Sure back home he would just have yelled, but now, with no privacy left he was afraid to let others notice his true colours.

"Ed, They brought him to me he needed his ankle done, and I can re-use the banda- "

"Shut up, now it's a bandage, the other day our food, what's next, give away our car cause some stranger asks you?" He grabbed her upper arm with force. "I try to provide for my family, keep them safe. And you just give everything out like it's nothing." His grip tightened, Carol was sure she would have bruises in the morning. She made a mental not to wash her only long sleeved t-shirt to wear.

"I'm sorry, I will tell next time we have no medical supplies left." She gazed at the ground with tearfilled eyes. "You better do so yea." He let go of her.

"Oh, one more thing, I don't like you getting too acquainted with the men out here. Not that they would want you, but you never know…not too many women around nowadays." Ed marched away leaving Carol to her business.

"Too acquainted with the men," she thought…what was he thinking? Sometimes she permitted herself a thought about what life would be like if Ed was gone. She couldn't imagine herself with another man, to go through everything again…first romance, then being oppressed, the first hit, learning to read his needs so she won't get too many beatings…no way

The men in camp were nice to her, like that Daryl guy just now, thanking her for helping and all, but Ed had been like that before they got married. She long lost her believes in romance. She was sure, if Ed was gone, it would be Sophia and her, there wouldn't be a man she 'd need.


	5. Questions

Dsiclaimer: I do not own the walking dead, just grateful they let me play with them a bit.

Pick your poison fanfic challenge

Fix it.

_Note:For this challenge I took inspiration from two of my earlier stories set pre-series. The ones about the question how the Dixon brothers ended up at the quarry camp._

**Questions**

Daryl carefully tried to stand on his injured foot. A few days before he had twisted his ankle while spying on this camp he and Merle were planning to rob. Unlucky, he was discovered by some kids in the woods. While trying to get away he twisted his ankle and before he could limp back to Merle the kids had gotten their goddamned daddies who took him to the camp. The woman who played nurse bandaged his ankle and urged him to rest for a few days.

And so here they were, Merle and him, resting. Or should he say: Merle was high or drunk or sleeping off his hangover in the tent and Daryl sat outside watching people go by. Daryl felt restless. He hated people, he hated small talk, he hated people who tried to engage some small talk with him. The kids came first, of course always those damn curious kids. Coming up to their tent, taking absolutely no effort in trying not to stare at the motorcycle, his crossbow, the dead squirrels– don't parents teach kids these days that it's rude to stare? Fuck, even his shitparents beat that lesson into him.

The they start asking questions 'Can we take a ride on the bike with you? 'No.' 'Can I shoot the bow? 'No!' 'Can we come hunting too? 'NO!'

Then the adults come, they try not to stare – but they do anyway- asking questions. 'Where you guys from?' 'None of your fucking business, Georgia.' 'Want to stay with our group?' 'S'pose.' 'Will you please don't swear/drink/do drugs in front of the kids?' 'Whatever, keep them away from us, huh.'

This was day three and Daryl was testing his ankle. Didn't hurt that much anymore, but he didn't dare going out to hunt yet. Walking on even ground was doable, walking on rough terrain, running from rotters….not so much. He looked back into the tent. Merle was out cold, Daryl was fidgety after all this sitting around, he needed to do something, anything. Even if it involved being social amongst other people. He decided to take his ankle for a testdrive and walk towards the kitchenarea and chop some wood. At least he wouldn't have any curious kids on his tail there, their mommies kept them away from sharp axes and splinters flying about.

He saw no people at the kitchen, all of the morons were huddled together at the quarry lake, pretending it was a jolly day at the beach for fuck's sake. Not the goddamned end of the world. Daryl picked up one of axes lying around, set up a chunk of wood and started to lift the axe, when he heard a soft cough behind him. 'Excuse me, uhm mr Dixon..'the voice hesitated. Daryl glanced over his shoulder a bit annoyed. It was the wannabe nurse. 'What's up,' he grunted putting the axe down. 'Uhm, normally I wouldn't ask this,' the woman continued nervously 'but I see you took of the bandages and I need it back.' She looked him in the eye for half a second before turning her gaze back to the ground. Daryl noticed she wore a long-sleeved vest despite the sweltering heat that day. He guessed he looked puzzled because she muttered 'we need all the medical supplies we have, can't waste any. We don't know how long it will take until help arrives.'

''Kay,' Daryl shrugged, 'left it over at the tent, you can get it.' The woman looked indecisive glancing towards Daryl's tent and throwing a look over her shoulder to her own place. Daryl followed her gaze and saw that shitfaced husband of her sitting there smoking a cigarette. 'I bring it to you later,' Daryl said before he could think about it. The woman smiled 'Thank you, mr. Dixon.' Daryl snorted 'Ain't calling me mister Dixon, just Daryl. Please.' She smiled again and dared to look in his eyes 'Hi just Daryl, I'm Carol.'

She took off before Daryl could say back anything .


	6. Chupacabra

**Chupacabra**

It was day 5 of the Dixon brother's arrival in the quarry camp. That morning Daryl set out on his first hunt for days, grateful to get away from the crowds of curious people there. The hunt wasn't all that successful few squirrels, a rabbit, he stalked a deer for a while but he lost it. Eventually, Daryl settled for the small game made his way back to the back when stumbled upon a cabin in a clearing. It was more like a trailer, maybe a resident from the nearby village placed it here to use as a hunter's cabin or a loveshack for all that matters.

Daryl approached the trailer with caution. Along Merle's and his trip from Mud Creek to here they had learned that rotters react to noise. He peeked through the dirty window trying to see anything in the dark interior of the trailer. Nothing. He thumped at the wall, keeping his eyes and ears peeled for the moans those things made. Nothing. Daryl discussed with himself for a short while if it would be worth to go in at all. He decided it would be. Inside might be ammo, batteries, canned food. Hell, he already would be treated luck fucking Santa Claus, bringing back fresh meat to camp. Wonder what people will think of him when he threw in some canned peas, tomatosoup and shotgun shells.

He went in and rummaged through the drawers and cabinets in the little kitchen. It was like he expected, batteries, a pocket knife, canned food, a first aid kit containing gauze, band aids rubbing alcohol and over the counter painkillers. He remembered what Carol had said about medical supplies and took the kit to give it to her.

But no ammo. Daryl was getting nervous being in such a confined space, with danger lurking at any corner. He decided to only look under the kitchen sink and leave then. If the pretty cop boy wanted ammo, he could come look for it himself anyway. He opened the doors and went through the cleaning supplies. No ammo. Daryl was about to close the doors disappointed when he saw a bottle tucked away underneath some rags. Hallelujah! No more Daryl Santa Claus, he would be Daryl fucking Christ when he came back to camp, bringing a whole bottle of whiskey. Daryl stuffed the bottle in his already crammed bag and with a wide grin on his face he got the fuck out of there.

Daryl had been right about his glorious return to camp. Well almost right, people didn't hail him like Jesus, but they sure seemed pleased, very pleased to see him and all the treasures he brought back. He threw the squirrels at Merle to skin them, dumped the batteries and cans in the RV and went to Carol's with the first aid kit. 'Hey! Hey Carol,' he called out approaching the tent 'got you something.' He looked around, she wasn't here. Daryl thought about just leaving the kit on the table when he heard some rummaging from the inside. The husband came out throwing him a dirty look. 'What ya want?' he said in a hostile tone of voice. 'Nothing, found some bandages, figured Carol could use them.' Daryl held out the first aid kit. Ed snatched it from his hands and threw it inside. 'Fine, I tell her it's there.' He folded his arms over his chest and just stood there, staring at Daryl as if he dared him to tell him differently. ''Kay.' Daryl shrugged and went off.

That night the people in had a little party with fresh meat and a sip of whiskey. Merle had been mad as hell when Daryl insisted to share the liquor with the others 'What the hell babybrother?'he had said, 'Sharing with those sorry losers? Let's keep it ourselves, why ye wanna give them the good shit. Didn't figure you wanted to play house with them folks, huh?' Under other circumstances Merle would have gotten it his way, but for some reason this time Daryl stayed put. These people helped him and he guessed this was his way of saying 'Thank you'. In a few days, when his ankle was fully healed they would leave anyway.

The bottle passed around and Daryl felt actually comfortable and loose. The men were swapping warstories and he enjoyed listening. Shane brought up some pretty bizarre tales from his days as a smalltown cop and Dale talked about his travels with his wife and the RV through America. 'We drove through the Rockies for a week, met some nutjobs looking for Bigfoot. Me and my wife, we thought we could play them a little trick and made big footprints out of plywood, bound them under our feet and stepped through the snow. Those guys went crazy when they saw them the next morning. The literally ran into the woods, yelling Bigfoot was close by.' Everybody laughed.

Daryl coughed 'Shouldn't joke about that man,' everybody looked at Daryl. 'I've seen all kinds of stuff in the woods. There's more out there then you cityfolks know about.' Dale glanced at Daryl with an amused twinkle in his eyes 'Is that so? Seen Bigfoot, son?'

'Nah,' Daryl grunted 'the chupacabra.' Carl looked up to Daryl amazed 'what's that?' Daryl chuckled at the boy and said 'The chupacabra is a creature that hunts at night. It feeds on the blood of other animals, like goats or chicken.'

'Wow, really?' Carl marveled. The adults all chuckled at the tale and the gullibility of the boy. 'Yes really, ' Daryl continued. 'Where we lived, me and Merle, some folks had lifestock. Chicken and so. One morning our neighbor found his chickencoop open. He thought it was a damn fox, happened before, but instead of torn apart birds, he found his chicks intact but kinda flat and limp. Like an empty balloon.'

Carl and the other kids around the fire stared at the hunter with open mouths. 'Really?' Carl tried again. 'Ain't no lie, man,' Merle stated. Old Mn Jensen from around the block lost his dog a few days later, found his drained corpse in the yard as well. Chupacabra did it.'

Daryl nodded 'I saw the dead animals as a kid. Later I thought it was all a bunch of bollocks but one night a few years ago I was out hunting at nigh-' 'Poaching is the correct term,' Shane interrupted. 'Daryl shot him an angry look 'Shut the fuck up,' he muttered. 'No swearing in front of the kids please,' Lori added to the conversation. Daryl opened his mouth to say something nasty when Carl tugged his sleeve and pleaded 'What happened mr. Dixon?'

'As I was saying,' Daryl said shooting a warning look to Shane, 'I was hunting and was stalking a deer at night when I came to a clearing. The deer stood there grazing in the moonlight. I was about to take my shot,' Daryl pretended to aim his crossbow, 'when *BAM* a creature jumped into the clearing, grabbed the deer and dragged it into the bushes.' The people around the fire listened very quiet in spite of their disbelief. 'I thought it must've been a wolf so didn't chased after it. Wolves usually don't attack people, but when they think you threaten to take their prey fuc- buggers can get pretty nasty. So, I leave it be, call it a night and go to sleep. Next morning I'm going back to the clearing, tracking the wolf, wolves fur would've earn me a pretty penny,' Daryl eyed Shane daring, 'yeah poaching, so what, wanna arrest me?' Shane shrugged and poked the fire. 'So, I'm tracking this beast and I stumble across the flat, limp body of the deer. Bloody thing was sucked dry.' The children looked confused, and started blurting out questions 'you didn't kill the chupacabra? It's still out there? Did you see it again? What happened next?'

'Next?' Merle slurred a bit tipsy from his own stash of liquor, 'next Darleena ran from the woods as fast as his legs could carry her. Afraid the chupacabra would bite his non-existing balls off.' he laughed. 'Fuck you man,' Daryl snarled. 'That's it,' Lori hissed, the swearing, ghost stories, there are children here. Besides it way past bedtime.' She grabbed Carl arm and almost yanked him up. Miranda Morales, shussed her daughter and whispered 'no carina, el chupacabra doesn't travel so far up north. It just a story.' Daryl looked around the fire pit. There was some hustle when parents were ushering their children to bed. On the far side he saw Carol holding a sleeping Sophia. Ed was nowhere to be seen, probably he was taking a piss. Carol looked up an caught Daryl staring. She smiled and mouthed a thank you. Daryl wasn't sure what she was thinking him for. The food, the first aid kit, the story, or a bit for everything. But nonetheless he gave her a nod and a little smile in return.

The adult around the fire were caught up in a new discussion. 'I'm telling you, I'm better off alone,' a young Asian guy said. Shane interrupted 'But Glenn, with more people, you can cover more ground and bring more supplies back.' Glenn sighed, 'True, but it's dangerous out there.' 'Just tell us what to do and we follow your lead,' a blonde woman said. 'Shane is right, together we can take much more supplies. We discussed this before, we should do it.'

'Okay, ' the guy named Glenn, 'we do this. Tomorrow. Me, Andrea, Jaqui and T-dog.' The people around him nodded. 'Hey!' they all looked up at Merle's whispered shouts, 'Hey! What ye're talking about? Going into town? I come too man. I- uh, I need some stuff and you wouldn't know shit where to find it. I come. Besides, you gonna need somebody who knows how to handle a gun.' Glenn exchanged some looks with the other people on his party 'Yeah, I guess so, only me and T kno-.' 'Greeaat,' Merle slurred, 'that's settled then.' Merle got up and took some unsteady steps towards Daryl 'You heard the man, I'm gonna go into town tomorrow to pick up J's stash and you gonna stay put Darleena. Wait till yer big bro comes back and then we gonna settle things for ourselves.' Merle chuckled and walked to his tent swaying a bit.

Daryl sighed, wondering what mess Merle would get them into now.

_Note: And after this we all know what will happen. I always wondered what got the Dixons brothers into that camp and how those early days were like. And I wanted to hear Daryl's Chupacabra story. So here it is. Hope you all liked it. Reviews are much appreciated._


	7. Dying to know

Dsiclaimer: I do not own the walking dead, just grateful I can play with the characters.

Readers: I hope you enjoy reading my stories, I certainly enjoy writing them. Don't get too annoyed by my mistakes since English isn't my native language, I still learn every day.

Please leave a review, honest feedback makes me grow.

"_Could you (or anyone) write a quick fanfic of how either Father Gabriel or Abraham (someone we don't know a lot about) perspective on how they view Caryl. Maybe they ask a group member how long Carol and Daryl have been married? __P.S. humor is always good."_

Father Gabriel's church. Before Grady.

**Dying to know**

"The two of you are a couple?" Father Gabriel asked Maggie and Glenn curiously. "Glenn nodded "yes we are." Maggie smiled and added "Not officially married and all, since we met after the world went to shi- uh shambles. But daddy gave us his blessing" "And his watch," Glenn grinned. "And the watch yeah. That's official enough for us. No wedding ceremony, sorry Father." Maggie laughed.

"Oh that's alright with me," Father Gabriel admitted. "A ceremony is a mere symbol. And a way for old ladies to get uplifted," he chuckled. "What about the two of them?" He gestured at Abraham who just patted Rosita on the butt. "Maggie turned to look and giggled "Don't think they are in the market for a big wedding ceremony. "

"Oh she would want it," Glenn exclaimed. Maggie stared at him and choked with laughter "What really? You girls been picking out wedding dresses too?" Glenn grinned "Well no, but she did mention to me that she thought it was very romantic I got you a ring." "Uh-uh," Maggie hummed.

Father Gabriel snickered "and what about your last couple?" Maggie raised her eyebrows in question.

"Well, did they meet after the Turn, were they married already, what about them?" Father Gabriel tried to clearify.

"Sasha and Bob met when we lived at the prison." Glenn said carefully.

"I'm not asking about them," Father Gabriel persisted. Glenn looked at Maggie clearly confused. "Them, I mean!" Gabriel gestured at Daryl and Carol who just entered the church with a string of freshly killed squirrels.

Maggie turned to see and could barely hold in her laughter. "Them? Better ask them yourself."

"Yeah," Glenn added "and don't forget to tell us the nature of their relationship afterwards. If you find out."

Father Gabriel looked at the snickering couple in confusion and began to stand up "Very well, I might just.."

"Please, we're dying to know."


	8. Dying to know, part 2

Dsiclaimer: I do not own the walking dead, just grateful I can play with the characters.

Readers: I hope you enjoy reading my stories, I certainly enjoy writing them. Don't get too annoyed by my mistakes since English isn't my native language, I still learn every day.

Please leave a review, honest feedback makes me grow.

**Dying to know, Pt II**

_On the road, after Coda._

"Why don't you take him with you Daryl?" Rick asked at the reluctant hunter. "You said the fields were clear of walkers and you can spot a threat for miles ahead anyway. Perfect for Gabriel to get out getting familiar with carrying a weapon, watching his back and all."

Daryl sulked at the thought of it " Don't wanna hear his crap about the lord this and god that. Like the other day….you and Glenn barely made it out of that grocery store alive and the boar I was hunting nearly tore up my leg, but he was getting serious about thanking the lord or the food on our table. I won't have it! And it will be even worse if he starts telling jokes" Daryl made a face.

Rick sighed "Yeah, your comical talent is unmatched. Just deal with it, if he annoys you, just tell him to shut up. Frankly, a look at that face would do the trick just fine."

"Why can't you come with me anyway? Or even better, why don't you go out with him?" Daryl hissed.

"Because I promised Carl to learn him how to play chess." Rick answered wearily.

"That's a lame excuse and you know it. But fine, I'll ask Glenn to come with me."

"Nope, he won't leave Maggie's side."

"Abraham then?"

"Dunno where he is, probably off somewhere with Rosita."

"Dammit, Tyree-"

"No, watch duty with Tara. Noah and Sasha are up next, so don't ask them either."

Daryl thought for a second and opened his mouth in one last attempt. "And no, you leave Carol alone, she acts tough but she is in no condition to drag that deer you shot back here. It's either Father Gabriel or Eugene you gonna take out to help you."

Daryl cursed under his breath when it became clear Rick wasn't gonna budge on this matter. He considered Eugene for a second but discarded the idea. Honestly, if he had two choose he'd be rather alone with Father Gabriel. He knew when to shut up at least. Guess he had no choice then to drag the priest along to retrieve the huge buck he shot this morning.

The group had been on the road for about a week now and they were grateful they could catch their breath for a couple of days in an abandoned apartment building in one of the small towns scattered across the state. Daryl had been out hunting like he did so often expecting to come home with the usual squirrels, when he caught sight of the buck. As far as he knew deer didn't wander of so far towards civilization, but then again….there wasn't much civilization left nowadays. So he shot the animal, roped it up and hurried to the group to get help dragging the animal back. He wished they still had the pick up truck, so he could do the job alone.

Daryl approached the priest and grunted "You, come with me," Father Gabriel looked startled and licked his lips nervously "Uh sure, what for? "

"We go grocery shopping," Daryl replied and stalked out of the door, Gabriel hurrying after him.

It was a stiff 15 minute walk to the outskirts of town where Daryl had left the deer hanging from a tree. Gabriel glanced sideways at the brooding hunter, desperately trying to think of a suitable topic for conversation. "Beautiful day isn't it?" was his first bad attempt.

"Judging those clouds a thunderstorms is coming our way, "Daryl snarled.

"Oh-uh, good thing then we have a roof over our head," he tried to make it better.

"Better hope it doesn't leak then huh. Or pray we don't get struck by lightning. We'll be far worse if that gonna happen."

"Amen to that," Gabriel muttered and half walked half ran after Daryl as he picked up the pace.

They walked in silence for a while and when Gabriel noticed Daryl began to relax a little he felt safe enough to try for smalltalk again. "How is Carol doing? Haven't seen much of her since we moved in the building."

"She is recovering, needs a lot of rest. She wants to do all kind of shit like watch duty, or runs or even goddamn laundry, but I won't let her."

Father Gabriel flinched a little at Daryl cursing, but after only a week he had grown pretty accustomed at that. Daryl was a lost cause for missionary work anyway. He did however notice that talking about Carol didn't sent him in a hissy fit, so he decided to stay on that topic.

"Yes, busy little bee she is, right. Was she always like that? I mean before the Turn," he hastily added when he saw confusion on Daryl's face.

"Guess so, she did mentioned a few times she didn't had much time to read and stuff before."

"Oh, may I presume you two met after, uh, everything then?"

"Yeah," Daryl stared in the distance at the memory of those early days "met in the group outside Atlanta, right after the bombing. My brother was still alive and Sophia, her daughter and her husband." Gabriel gave him a questioning look "all dead yeah. From that first group are only five left; Rick, Carl, Glenn and Carol 'n me."

"Must have been rough times, I guess," Gabriel tried. Daryl shrugged "we survived."

"I would say that sums it up yes. "Gabriel was silent for a second and then continued "how did she cope with both the death of her husband and daughter?"

"Why you wanna know?" Daryl snapped "how'd she cope? I don't know, she just did. If not she would 've been a goner."

Gabriel drew back feeling he went a step to far "I'm sorry, didn't mean to be nosing around. But, uh, before everything I had to deal from time to time with people who had lost their partner and most found a new love after a while. They always told me that it helped them get through the grieving."

Daryl suddenly stopped to a halt "Man, what are you rambling about? There is no new love. And why you asking my these questions. Go ask Carol yourself, start a grieve counseling group together. Heaven knows she'd slam the door in your face if you suggested anyway."

Father Gabriel now looked profoundly confused "no new- …but you being so upset when she was taken, the rescue mission, you almost never leaving her side, looking out for her, the protectiveness…I could have sworn the two of you…" Gabriel swallowed the last bit of this sentence when he saw rage, awkwardness and utter confusion battle across Daryl's face as he gasped looking for words to snarl at the priest.

Then he shut his mouth tight, turned around and started pacing away again "You were right, father." Gabriel hurtled after Daryl again "Right? You mean about Ca-".

Daryl stepped up to the priest very close, grabbing him by the jacket and shoving his face into his. "You were right when you told us that flock of yours said that your sense of humor left much to be desired." He let go of Gabriel almost throwing him off him "Now move, get that deer before the rains start.

Father Gabriel wasn't a gossip or someone who liked meddling in peoples affairs, but obviously he was curious about the lives of his new group, or flock like he referred to them in his mind.

He wasn't stupid, he had noticed the group still perceived him with some reserve. Despite he was carrying a weapon now, he still couldn't quite defend himself. He was in no way a warrior or a hunter, even his sense of humour wasn't of much use to the flock. After the horrific events at Grady hospital he had noticed though people coming up to him for consolation, moral and ethical discussion and prayers for the deceased. He even put together a make shift funeral ceremony for the girl Beth. Having been a priest for the most of his life, Gabriel'd figured this what he could do best to earn his place.

And to do so he needed to know what drove these people, what were they like, what have their previous lives been like, How did the perceive life's great events, birth, relationship, death et cetera. He began to question people on these matters and found out that most were reluctant about religion and God's word in these. Glenn and Maggie didn't want a wedding ceremony, Rick didn't even considered Judith being baptized, nobody cared for Sunday service or praying before a meal.

The one time he suggested a 'moment of silence' before eating the hunter got angry with him, stating he was the one risking his effing life every day to hunt for meat and not some make-believe guy on a cloud.


	9. For her

Dsiclaimer: I do not own the walking dead, just grateful I can play with the characters.

Readers: I hope you enjoy reading my stories, I certainly enjoy writing them. Don't get too annoyed by my mistakes since English isn't my native language, I still learn every day.

Please leave a review, honest feedback makes me grow.

_Some thoughts I had after The Distance. How would the group experience their first night in safety? And of course, how does Caryl evolve in all of this._

**For her**

Carol glanced across the livingroom at the sleeping bodies lying close together. With a smile and a sigh she put down her blanket and curled up to sleep.

They arrived with Aaron at what he called Alexandria just this morning and is was hard to adapt. The had spent only a few weeks on the road, but the event after the prison sure had took their toll. It was like no one could trust the safety of a house anymore or appreciate a warm, comfortable bed. The evidence of their screwed-up mindset lay across the livingroom floor.

No one could really relax after the horrors out there. Rick had caught Carl nervously peering at his bedroom door with a knife readily in his hand. Sasha spiked at every sound she heard. Daryl even refused to go inside for hours, he spent his afternoon on the porch, 'keeping watch' he grumbled when Carol finally stepped out to at least bring him some food. When night fell one by one they all reluctantly went to their assigned bed rooms.

Carol stood in her bedroom looking hesitantly at the neatly made-up bed. What now? Was she just supposed to get undressed, slip on a night shirt and sleep? What if someone, something came creeping in the night? She was sure she wouldn't wake up from such a comfy bed. And what if they had to run? Sure there wouldn't be time to get dressed.

She tried to talk some sense in herself, you've seen the walls, no walkers will breech them. But still, Carol lay on the covers fully clothed and felt fidgety and nervous. It just wasn't right, sleeping like everything was well, because everything was not well. She got up and looked out of the window, the street was dark and quiet. She sighed and sat on the bed. She was exhausted but still awake for like hours. She had heard her housemates stumbling around in their rooms and up and down the stairs. Surely no one slept very well tonight.

Finally Carol decided to go downstairs and find some distraction. Sure she had clothes in her bag that needed mending and she could sit out on the porch anyway to keep watch, maybe Daryl was there to keep company. Stealthy she opened her door and went downstairs. And there they all were, lying on the hard floor, covered by their thin blankets, close together for warmth.

Carol snickered a bit to their selves, look at us. We have a house, we have beds, we have duvets, but we rather wake up all stiff from sleeping on a hard wood floor. She walked silently across the room, spread out her blanket and curled up next to the last person in the sleeping pile, Daryl. It was not really cold in the room, not if you have spent weeks on the road at least, but still she snuggled close to his back for the safe feeling of having someone near. Daryl groaned a bit in his sleep when he felt her hands on his back. Carol sighed with content when she finally felt sleep capture her.

Daryl didn't know what woke him but he didn't sense any danger in the room. He felt weird coming to this safe zone, getting a house, a bed, safety. He could see this place was safe, but his guts told him to stay alert anyway.

At first he didn't even dared to step in the house. He had this weird feeling they would be attacked when he did. So he stayed out on the porch all day, keeping watch. He felt ridiculous, because there was nothing to watch out for. No people….Aaron and Eric told them that would stay here for a few days first to get accustomed with the concept of a house again. And after that they would be let in the actual safe zone and meet other people. Only thing he saw passing by were birds, a cat, a fox and a few hares.

At last Carol came out with a plate of food urging him to eat. They sat in silence while he ate, sharing thoughts instead of words. When he was finished Carol took his plate lingering a bit when their fingers touched. He looked into her eyes and the only thing she said was 'come', before she got up and went back into the house. He followed.

When night fell, everybody got to their rooms but Daryl stayed in the living room. Like he had needed time to go inside the house, he knew he would need time to go upstairs. Daryl figured he's rather sleep here. One by one they went up, but one by one they got down again. Mumbling about not being tired, not able to sleep alone in a room, not able to sleep in a soft warm bed. Eventually everybody lay on the floor cuddled together like they were on the road again and found shelter in an abandoned house like so many night before. When Daryl decided for himself no threats would come tonight, and if they came he would be awake in a heartbeat, he let himself on the floor next to Glenn and slept.

He felt somebody lying down beside him and placing a hand on his shoulder. Daryl turned a bit to peek and his lips curved into a little smile, Carol. She was sound asleep already, as exhausted as she must have been. Daryl carefully moved away from Glenn and turned around to face Carol. Carol murmured and curled up a bit more. Daryl propped his one arm under his head and snaked the other around Carol holding her close to him.

Absent minded he stroked her back as he thought about this whole new turn of events. Was this place really as safe as it seemed, could they stay here for a while, or maybe forever, what if it turned out another Woodbury, another Terminus? Sure they would run if it was, but would everybody make it out alive then and where would they go from there. Daryl wasn't sure he even had the strength to face another disappointment and run again.

Carol moved in her sleep. She rolled over with her back to his chest. In her unconscious state she grabbed his arm lying over her waist and tugged it close to her chest. Daryl sighed and instead of pulling back his arm he drew her closer and nuzzled her hair.

For her he would fight and run, but for her he would do everything in his power first to make it work here. For her.

_Notes: Thanks for reading my little headcanon. Please leave a review if you liked it._


	10. Chocolate Dip

Dsiclaimer: Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

The smell of freshly baked cookies filled the kitchen and even spread out to the backyard.

With a sigh Carol poured flour in the mixing bowl. The people of Alexandria thought she was a house wife, a den mother whose only trait was cooking and baking. Well besides cleaning and laundry that was.

Every so often one of the neighboring women came over asking her to cook this or bake that because someone was celebrating a birthday, having a party or just to get rid of excess strawberries. It was a good year for strawberries indeed.

Carol didn't hate baking though. In the past she found it soothing. It kept her mind off things, it gave her a sense of control and she was pretty darn good at it too. Having a delicious apple pie in the oven when Ed came home in a bad mood could work wonders. So she baked and baked. Trying new recipes every so often and clinging to successes which had already proven themselves.

And hell, it was better than laundry, Carol thought with little smile.

The kitchen door opened as Daryl walked in crinkling his nose.

"Smells good, watcha baking?"

"Peanutbutter cookies," Carol answered while measuring shortening. "Deanna requested them to celebrate you and Aaron bringing back those chickens."

Daryl snickered by the thought of Aaron stuck in the car with 5 chickens in the back seat. When the finally got back home the interior of the car – and Aaron – was covered in feathers and chicken shit.

Although they hadn't found any survivors that particular recruiting run last week, the chickens certainly made it worthwhile.

"Wanna taste?" Carol tempted waving a cookie in front of Daryl's face.

"Nah, I'm good." Daryl turned away. "Ain't a big peanut butter fan."

"Ooh that's too bad." Carol said with slight disappointment in her voice. "Tell you what. I have more eggs and I was planning to make more cookies. You tell me your favorite and I'll try to make it happen."

Daryl glanced at her sideways and a mischievous smile curved his lips. He turned to face her and slowly walked to the kitchen counter.

"Well, how about raspberry short bread?"

Carol thought for a second. "Sorry, no can't do. Shortbread needs real butter, no shortening. And unless you bring back a cow, we won't have real butter."

"Hm-hm." Daryl grumbled.

He continued pacing around the kitchen staring at Carol's baking supplies.

"Right now I'm making a batch of chocolate chip cookies, why don't you help me a bit, Daryl?"

"Sure, whatcha need me to do?"

"Just mix the flour with the eggs and sugar, while I melt the chocolate." Carol said while handing the wooden spoon to Daryl.

Daryl stared at the kitchen utensil as if it came from a foreign place before he started to stir the ingredients up spilling flour and sugar all over the counter.

"Wow easy." Carol laughed. "We need the ingredients in the cookies, not on the floor."

Daryl smirked at her and eased his stirring. "Never made cookies b'fore."

Carol gave him a smile and came over to inspect his mixing. "Well you're a natural, I can tell. Keep mixing that for a minute and I'll add the chocolate."

Carol lingered for a second beside Daryl feeling his body heat while they stood close together. Carol glanced sideways seeing the focus on his face and his biceps jump under his skin while he stirred the viscous dough. It was hypnotizing watching those. Carol tried to imagine how that arms would feel wrapped around her. Stroking his back while he was kissing her neck….

"Hey!"

Carol snapped out of her thoughts. "Hm, what did you say?"

"I'm done stirring, I guess? What about that chocolate?"

"Yeah sure, let me get it." Carol quickly fetched the melted chocolate from the stove, turning her back to Daryl to hide how flustered her face was.

"You gonna pour all that chocolate right in?" Daryl asked. "That's a damn shame."

Carol laughed "Can't make chocolate cookies without chocolate, now can I?"

"Nah, but who needs cookies to enjoy chocolate?" Daryl said with a smirk and dipped his finger in the chocolate. He put the finger in his mouth and licked it slowly. "Hmm, that's good."

Carol stared at him in disbelieve holding the chocolate as Daryl dipped his finger in again and offered it to her. "Here, you try."

"Daryl, we need that for the coo-" Daryl didn't let her finish that sentence an took the opportunity to stick his chocolate covered finger in Carols mouth.

"Hhm, that ìs good." Carol moaned. She dipped her own finger in the chocolate now and licked it.

Carol went in for more but some of the chocolate ended up at her cheek. Daryl laughed at her and lifted his hand to get it off. But he only managed to smear more chocolate on her face.

"Daryl, what..?" she laughed when she saw Daryl staring at her.

"You got some, uhm, here." He muttered gesturing at her face.

Carol stared back at him and planted a chocolate blob on his nose. "Well, you too. Let me get it off."

Carol stepped closer to Daryl and stood on her toes. She gently grabbed the back of his head and drew him closer. With one hand she stroke back his hair and her lips softly touched the tip of his nose licking the chocolate off.

Daryl pulled back a bit and their eyes met. "My turn." He said hoarsely.

Daryl kissed her gently on the cheek, on the spot where the chocolate was supposed to be.

"I- is it gone?" Carol asked out of breath.

"Better make sure." Daryl mumbled still kissing and licking her cheek. He trailed along her jawline and found her mouth.

Their lips met and Carol nibbled softly at his bottom lip. Daryl let out a moan and licked at her lips slightly opening his mouth. Carol opened her lips and their tongues met.

Daryl wrapped his arms around Carol drawing her close. Carol held him tight stroking the back of his neck and his shoulders. She couldn't help herself but to moan at his kisses and touches.

She pulled back catching her breath and looked him in the eyes. Daryl stared back slightly panting and hungry for more.

Carol spoke. "Daryl, I-." When suddenly she heard front door opening. Startled they let go off each other.

The kitchen door opened and Maggie walked in holding Judith. "Hey guys." Maggie said cheerily. "How are ya doing with the baking Carol? Deanna asked me to go and ask"

"One batch ready." Carol said fumbling with a towel. Daryl had drown back to the far counter pretending interest in the back yard.

"Oooh, look Judy, cookies." She coaxed, giving the child a crumb.

Maggie looked from Carol to Daryl and back sensing she might interrupted something. "Sooo, you were helping Carol with the baking?" She said casually.

"Kinda." Daryl grumbled.

The silence was deafening as Maggie and Carol eyed each other awkwardly and Daryl continued staring out of the window.

"Right." Maggie said finally. "I better get going then. Carry on"

She walked past Carol and glanced at her face. "You, uh, got some chocolate there." She gestured at her cheek.

Carol smiled and rubbed the towel at her face. "Thanks."

Maggie and Judith left the house in silence.

"Well that was awkward."

Daryl couldn't hold back a smile. "Sorry I missed that spot."


	11. For the distant princess

Dsiclaimer: Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Written for the Nine lives fluff-a-palooza drabble challenge

**For the distant princess **

_Situation: Daryl and Aaron are out on the road looking for new people to recruit. Although he doesn't tell, Daryl misses Carol (of course, duh). Aaron offers him some comfort (no not like that….)_

The fire almost died out but still spread a comfortable warmth. Two men sat huddled close together on a log sharing a small meal.

It was a moonless clear night and more constellations Daryl had ever seen were spread across the night sky.

Aaron followed his gaze and together they looked at the sky.

"Reminds me of my travels to Africa." Aaron pondered.

Daryl raised one eyebrow in question.

"In remote regions without light from cities it's insane how many stars you can see."

Daryl nodded still not saying a word.

"Makes me philosophical sometimes." Aaron went on more talking to himself than to his unresponsive companion. "Wondering who is looking at the stars at the same time."

"You mean that crap about how some stars have already died out and their light takes millions of years to reach us?" Daryl grumbled.

"No not exactly. More in a way, uhm…"Aaron searched for the right words.

"Tell you this. My job brought me most of the time to Nigeria but one time I was sent to Angola. They sent me there because I was the only one available who could speak Portuguese… Slightly." Aaron snickered.

Daryl shrugged and lit a cigarette.

"I had just met Eric and it killed me to be apart from him. Especially so far away." Aaron paused for a moment a sighed.

"My contact there was originally from Portugal and a big fado fan… That's kind of Portuguese blues." Aaron explained.

Daryl hummed in understanding.

"Anyway, he gave me a cd by this fado singer Cristina Branco. Really beautiful music, fado. You can feel the heartache in the music without needing to understand the words really. She has an angelic voice too.." Aaron voice trailed away.

"Whatcha point?" Daryl asked.

"My point? Well, one song in particular spoke to me. It's called 'A uma princesa distante', For the distant princess." Aaron laughed. "Distant prince in my case."

Daryl chuckled.

"I won't bore you with the Portuguese lyrics, can't remember them exactly anyway, but it says something like this:

'_Nevermore we will be together__  
__the world split us for that matter__  
__Maybe at night, when we stand at the windowpane,__  
__but the stars we see are not the same_

_But if it is true that dreams can travel light__  
__and carry the desire just as far__  
__up to the most distant star,__  
__then I will be there, I will be there every night_.

My deepest apologies for the bad translation. I lost the cd a long time ago. I always told myself I would get it on Spotify but never did. Now I'm checking music stores when I come across them, but fado isn't very popular in the USA apparently." Aaron said softy.

"But I think it means that you can look at the stars from one corner of the world and think about your love, dream about him.. her. And he or she will look at the stars too, the same stars although you're miles or even continents away from each other and you'll meet in your dreams." Aaron went silent and stared into the low flames of their campfire.

Daryl threw his cigarette into the fire. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Ah geez, I don't know." Aaron started. "Maybe because even a blind man can see you have a hard time being away from her. Just trying to lift your spirit a bit."

Daryl flinched slightly. "We…I am a practical person, don't care for that romance stuff. Stars are just stars. My looking at them and Carol looking at them maybe. Doesn't mean anything." Daryl said gruffly.

He paused for a few seconds and then continued in a much softer tone of voice "Thanks for trying."

Aaron smiled. "That's alright, I'm a sucker for romance stuff. You'll grow sick of it soon enough."

Daryl snorted. "I'll stop you before it comes to that."

They sat in silence for a few moments. Aaron got up and said "You better get in the car and go to sleep. I'll take first watch."

Daryl nodded in agreement and got up while Aaron checked their alarm system made of hub caps and empty cans.

Daryl walked up to the car and opened the back door. Before getting inside he looked up at the stars again. He sighed and his gaze wandered over to Aaron. "Hey," Daryl urged. "If you ever find that song again, you let me hear it."

Aaron smiled and nodded. "Sure thing Daryl, sure thing."

_Inspired by 'A uma princesa distante' sung by the great Cristina Branco and written by the Dutch poet J.J. Slauerhoff. You can find it on youtube and Spotify if you're curious. _


	12. Find me amongst the stars

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Written for the USS Caryl 'All good things must come to an end' fan fic challenge._

_Note: This is a sequel to 'For the distant princess'. I thought it was finished, but something more came up. Enjoy!_

**Find me amongst the stars**

"You and Aaron are going away again in two days?" Carol asked in disbelief sounding a little more distressed then she intended. "But you just got back."

Daryl shrugged while he poured himself a glass of Carol's homemade ice tea and went to sit on the porch steps. "Supply team reported about some people nearby. Aaron wants to check them out. We won't be gone for long. Maybe two days, three tops."

Carol stared at him stunned. "We've been living here for two months now, but you still aren't settled, and at this rate, you won't get the chance to. Last time you came home, you slept for 16 hours straight and now you're telling me you're off again the day after tomorrow?"

"We might be leaving tomorrow night." Daryl muttered, hardly audible, and stared at his hands.

"What?" Carol shook her head.

"Hey! Ain't always gonna be like this. Aaron and Eric weren't out all the time. Only when there were reports of travelers. Aaron said sometimes they could stay home for weeks."

Carol sighed and sat down next to Daryl. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to take this out on you. It's just… we need you here too, for hunting, to name one thing."

"They got a fine hunting crew." Daryl interrupted.

"I know, but somehow they just can't catch squirrels." Carol chuckled. "Never thought I would say this, but I think squirrel is quite tasty."

Daryl snorted and gave her a little nudge. "I always said so."

"So okay, I need you for hunting."

"And who else needs me?"

"Rick needs you as his right hand man, to run ideas past."

"Hmm, he got 'Chonne for that. Amongst other things."

They both laughed at his snappy remark.

"Abraham needs you as his drinking buddy."

Daryl laughed at this. "Last time I checked, Rosita matched him pretty good."

"Rosita, really?" Carol pondered this for a second. "Who would have guessed…"

"So, that's it?"

Carol shook her head. "No. Judith needs you. Just because, well, she just does."

"Anybody can change or feed Asskicker, don't need me to do that."

Carol eyed him sideways and let out a sigh. "Are you saying you think anybody needs you? That you're as replaceable as the next guy?"

Daryl shrugged. "Dunno, it's not like I have all kinds of special abilities."

Carol leaned in to him laying her head against his shoulder. "It's not about traits or abilities, dumbass. Yes, everyone can hunt, or get drunk with Abe, or babysit Judith. But when you're gone, we miss you." She poked her finger at his chest.

Daryl stared back at her blankly. They sat for a minute in silence, watching the evening sky darken as Carol broke their silence. "And okay, I will miss you especially."

"You're just easy to talk to. You understand me without long explanations. We've been through so much together, we have so many identical experiences. I'm just comfortable with you. There. I said it."

Daryl listened to her and agreed with every word she said. He had spent the last two years or so with her and Rick, Carl and Glenn, but with them it felt different. Even Michonne, who he spent quite some time with on the road, didn't understand him the way Carol did. He didn't speak as he was running these thoughts through his head.

"I know you feel the same," Carol spoke quietly. "We can sit in silence and we still talk. Sometimes I would swear I can read your mind."

Daryl looked her in the eyes and scooted a little closer. "It's not like I want to go. You know I need time outside, but I like inside as well." Daryl paused for a second. "Let me show you something."

Daryl looped his arm around her and pointed at the now dark sky. "See those stars? That's the constellation of Cassiopeia, the Queen." Carol squinted her eyes and shook her head." I see lots of stars, Daryl, you need to be more specific."

Daryl got up and moved until he sat behind Carol. He took her hand and pointed at the sky again with both their fingers. "There. It's kinda a W shape. Starts here and goes down to the right." He moved their linked hands down. "Then up again, down and that's the last one."

He looked at her excitedly and Carol turned her head to smile at him. "Never left the state of Georgia, but does know his stars. You continue to surprise me, Mr. Dixon."

She didn't know for sure because of the dark, but Carol could have sworn he blushed. "Stop. When you spend so many nights in the woods, you get to know them. You can use them for navigation and if you stare at them long enough, you get curious and want to learn their names."

"Show me another one." Carol asked eagerly.

" 'kay. Let's see…" Daryl brought up their hands again. "That one there is a little harder. It's Sagittarius, the Archer."

"Oh, like the Zodiac sign?"

"Same one. Here on top the bow starts." He gently led her hand down. "There is the tip of the arrow and further down the bow ends. From the arrow we go left to his hand and his elbow."

Daryl guided her through the entire constellation this way, enjoying having her so close as she drank in every word he said. Carol loved how Daryl took his time to point out various constellations and the North Star, telling her how they can guide you without maps. And she loved the feel of his warm body pressed close against her back, his voice in her ear and his breath tickling her neck.

Once their little tour across the galaxy ended, they stayed put at the steps gazing at the stars still holding hands. After a while Carol spoke. "Why are you showing me this?"

Daryl shrugged. "I like the idea that when I'm out there and you're here we can both look at the same stars, you know?"

Carol pulled back a bit to bluntly gape at him. "Come again?"

Daryl grinned. "It's just something Aaron said. No matter if you're miles apart, you can both look at the sky and see the same thing."

"Wow," was Carol's astonished respond. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, some bullcrap about talking over distances and meeting in dreams."

"Aah, I started to worry you were actually getting romantic ideas. Thank God you're still the tough guy I fell for." Carol squeezed his hand and leaned back to his chest.

"Stop." Daryl grunted but behind her back he hid a smile.

_End note: A big thank you for LAH for pointing out some spelling and grammar errors and for lifting my spirit_


	13. OUt of mind

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Out of mind**

Daryl didn't know how long he had been wandering. He didn't think it was that long, but the exhaustion he felt told a different story.

And where was he anyway? This town gave him a déjà vu-like feeling. It felt familiar, but something as simple as the way home or the town's name, he just couldn't remember. If only he could find Merle, he would know.

Daryl knew he just moved to this place with his father and older brother. They moved around a lot lately and every time he struggled with the newness of everything. And now he couldn't find his way home.

Merle. He had to find him. He told him they would go hunting today. They had to or else there wouldn't be any food on the table and their father would be pissed out of his mind. Daryl worried as he looked at the already setting sun. Must be getting late, too late for hunting.

His anxiety grew. He didn't recognize these streets at all; he'd probably wandered very far from home. His father was gonna be so mad. He would pick a fight with Merle, who would leave and Daryl would be punished for it.

Christ, if only he wasn't so damned tired. Daryl stumbled to a bench on a patch of grass overlooking the pond and sat down gasping for breath. A young woman with a worried look on her face appeared. She sat down beside him and gently stroked his forearm before she spoke: "Hey Daryl, where are you going?"

Daryl looked at her confused. She obviously knew him, but who was she? She definitely looked familiar, but he just couldn't remember her name. There was that eerie déjà vu feeling again. Daryl tried to think harder and a name emerged - _'Laura?'_ No, that wasn't it.

He looked at her as she tugged a lock of dark hair behind her ear. The name instantly snapped into place - '_Lori!'_

"I-uh, I'm going home Lori," he said. "Me and Merle, we need to go hunting." Lori shook her head with a sad look and told him in a soft voice: "No, I'm not Lori. It's me, Daryl, Judith." Daryl scowled at her. "Need to go find Merle," he sounded awfully confused, "before our old man comes home and- ." Daryl got up, but she held on to his arm trying to stop him.

Daryl got angry with this Lori who claimed to be Judith and he shook off her hand.

"No Daryl, Merle is d-, he isn't here." Lori sounded alarmed. "Sit down. You'll hurt yourself." She tugged at his shoulders, forcing him down on the bench again.

"No! Lemme go," Daryl said in a loud voice, "got to find Merle and, and Rick. The prison, must warn them about the Gov'ner." Daryl struggled out of her grasp.

"Hey, hey, Daryl!" A man ran up to them, took his hands and looked him in the eye. "Let him go Jude," he mumbled to Lori, who instantly released her grip on his shoulders. '_Thank God, Rick is here.'_

"Rick, we need to go man," Daryl urged, "it's getting dark, ain't safe out here. Carol might wonder where we are." Rick sighed and said patiently: "I bet she does. Let's go."

Daryl exhaled in relief and let Rick grasp his forearm. Lori followed them and whispered: "He thought I was Lori, Carl." Rick turned his head to her and whispered back: "You look like her. I told you, when he gets like this, just play along. He just doesn't understand if you tell him otherwise."

She sighed: "It feels like lying."

He shot her a weary look. "I know, but look at the alternative. Now run ahead and tell her we're coming."

They approached a small white house at the end of the street. It had a porch in front and the front yard was covered in flowers. Lori stood on the sidewalk talking to an elderly woman on the porch. She stepped out in the street when she saw them coming. "Thank God," she said to Rick. "I know it's best to just let him walk it off when he gets like this, but I'm always worried he might get hurt or slip out of the gate or something."

Rick nodded.

Daryl looked sheepishly at the woman and felt the agitation caused by Lori slip away. Finally something, somebody he knew in this overwhelming sea of confusion. This was Carol, this was home.

He let go of Rick and pulled Carol in a tight hug. "Hey," he whispered, "I'm home. Missed you."

Carol held onto him and ran her fingers through his still too long, but now white hair. She swallowed back her tears and whispered back: "I miss you too."


End file.
